Califa de Perro
Califa de Perro is a cape of unknown allegiance operating in South America. Appearance Califa de Perro wears leather arm bracers with fur tufts near the elbows, a canine mask that canines the upper half of his face and extends forward and a mount at his waist of a canine's face. He oils his body, and has perfect teeth. Abilities and Powers Califa de Perro has enhanced strength and agility that are further augmented with point blank aerokinesis.Super strength and agility augmented with point blank aerokinesis - Wildbow's Parahuman List He is also presumably knowledgeable in the use of a massive spear.Califa de Perro used his massive spear to sweep a squadron out of the way before striking the ground, using the impact to throw himself back out of the way. He landed and straightened. He was shirtless, and had no doubt oiled his skin, though dust had collected on it, turning him a gray-bronze. He had bracers with fur tufts near the elbows, and a dog mask that covered the upper half of his face, extending a distance forward. The only other affectation he wore that made his outfit resemble a costume was the mount at his waist, too large to be a belt buckle, with a molded dog’s face jutting a rather generous handspan in front of him. He smiled, his teeth white and perfect, as the capes he’d batted aside climbed to their feet. ... Califa de Perro, King of Dogs, howled and joined the fight, ready to capitalize on the success. In the same instant, I sensed my bugs being eliminated. Not dying, per se, but being eradicated from existence. The ones who’d been following after the column had been caught inside. It hadn’t changed direction. It had stopped, in preparation for a change in direction. I didn’t even have to look to see Khonsu’s target. I caught an earring of the King of Dogs with my silk, tugged. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 History Background Unknown. Post-Echidna Stood against the new Endbringer when it came to South America. Timeskip It is unknown if he came into contact with Leet when the tinker and his friends visited South America. 1. Leet Quest - Post Brockton Bay, Pre-Death, South America - Reddit Gold Morning At the beginning of Gold Morning the King of Dogs was invited by Cauldron along with Adalid to a meeting to find a solution.I recognized Adalid, a South American cape, hero to the people, alongside Califa de Perro, who had one foot propped up on the desk, an elbow resting on his knee. There was a man I assumed to be an interpreter beside them. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Trivia *While his name is said by Taylor to mean "King of Dogs", it's important to note that its actual translation would be "Caliph of Dog". It is unknown why Califa decided to go with the singular form of perros, or whether the choice of 'caliph' points toward anything about the Dog King's background. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Villains Category:Worm Characters